golfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldenGycoTV (Frank)
Intro: GoldengycoTV also known as Franklin is a personality streamer that is currently at a steady rate of 0 viewrs due to his tendencies to show his furry side on stream by dressing up in his fursuit, along with yiffing his brother Gabby-chan. He is currently living in his mother's attic due to majoring in Fine Arts and being able to draw at a sixth-grade level, which doesn't give him too much hope of landing a decent paying job. He currently plays bad games such as BDO and Warframe, while occassionally playing Skullgirls. This has caused him to continue his education as a Graduate student by enrolling in a PhD program at his local unversity, specializing in Peacock spam zoning. Early streaming days: Franklin started his streaming career with the infamous snoozefest known as Warframe, this is when his first viewer joined which was known as ADorkyBunny. He was convinced by herneeded to buy semi-trash game Black Desert Online. He spent his five dollars that he got from Antnee by making transparent images for him and used it to buy BDO on the Winter Steam sale. He was fooled by the cool looking trailer, ignorant to the fact that marketing teams jobs are all about making the company products look fun to use when in reality MMOs are for braindead mongrels. He streamed the game for ADorkyBunny and an alpha male known as TapandTraps until he was converted to the truth when user TapsandTraps told him about the testosterone-inducing game known as Skullgirls. He bought it and his stream has never been the same since then. Current streaming days: Franklin started to stream Skullgirls when he wanted to 1v1 the alpha male Raul in Skullgirls, which was streamed live and they used Steam voice chat because Franklin is an actual degenerate who doesn't use Discord. It went good as Raul is an actual potato when it comes to fighting games due to using a Switch Pro controller while Franklin is using a new invention only available to New Yaw-kinz known as the Fight Stick. He bodied the alpha male live, for everyone to see which is when new user Nyandylee showed up due to being a professor at Franklin's university and following all the local streamers who play Skullgirls. He gave advice to the young man, giving him hopes of finally taking a round off of Sonicfox while blindfolded. However, when the last match happened Raul busted out the special move known as the 'come back' which caused him to finally to take his sloppy fat fingers and use them as a competent weapon to defeat the Dominican. Franklin tried to spam projectiles but got nae nae'd when Raul closed the gap and used the ultimate ninja way of 'Spamming grab + hairball". The cheese proved to be well-aged as Franklin in his infinite genius, didn't know to press low kick and low punch together to tech and got bodied. After this, he started practicing combos non-stop with the help of Nyandylee and ended up bodying Raul until the last match again. Franklin used the 'turbo button' on his Fight Stick and caused the internet to disconnect for a millisecond and made them go back into the lobby to avoid getting that ass banned for being a scrublord and losing to someone who only knows how to spam jab and leg sweep. Future streaming days: He became a NERF modding and review channel and starting getting really 'friendly' with his younger viewers, along with joining Ryan (trap) in his schemes on robbing banks. The alpha male Raul pulled a big damn hero moment and contacted the FBI after seeing Franklin take his NERF blaster and holding up a 7/11 clerk to get practice. Ryan and Franklin are now in a federal prison getting pounded by Big Band and Mike Z. Franklin's mind was scrambled vigorously by several deep dish prison dickings, causing his mind to regress to an infantile state. Upon release he decided to play "Real Fighting Games" such as Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U and the multiplayer mode in Sonic Heroes. Word is he's still clamoring for Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog multiplayer to both be added to EVO. "Disregard that I suck cocks" - Davey Category:Characters